kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BebopKate
Eliskuya2: Hate lists? Please delete this. That is great! —Ghostboy ' 10:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :never mind. Hex already got it. '—Ghostboy ' 10:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Confusion Alright im confused about this and since Troisnyxetienne is taking a three week hiatus or possibly leaving all together i have to talk to you. As i made my walktroughs trough normal articles Troisnyxetienne put them in my userspace and nominated the empty pages for deletion. Now you removed those which lead me here so i could ask you how i acces my userspace cause i cant find my introduction page or part 1 of the walktrough. Its a big mess of....things. D.Dark. 23:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Here is part one...looking for the intro. Here's the intro...I deleted the wrong link. My apologies. I moved the intro to a better name like I was probably supposed to in the first place. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop]][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 00:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) OoO *wipes sweat of* thank....goodness i thought i lost both pages. Well thank for your help. On another note if i want to make a new page i just click create a new article and to name it i just copy and paste the name of part one and replace the one with two right? then add the links to eachother later. D.Dark. 09:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) That would probably be the simplest way to do it. ^_^ [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Irc please?(just wondering)and the user has been pwned by jiminy cricket was hiralous! Firaga44 03:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks...when I found that comic, I practically died. I had to open the ending by playing Proud Mode...I'm no slave to Jiminy! ^_^ :I have to hit the hay early tonight, so I'm afraid I'll have to pass on IRC...thanks for the invitation, though. Perhaps tomorrow or Wednesday? [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok and i was wondering if i could make a kh1 walkthrough since tne and d.dark are doing one is that ok?(just wondering) :If you'd like...just don't go crazy. ^_^ [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ok i won't i'll basically do a part or two a nightEdit:i do the first part already mind seeing it please?Firaga44 03:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Days Missions Realm of Stupidity Nothingness Would you be so kind as to drop by the Pages For Deletion and take a peek at my nomination for Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Realm of Nothingness to be deleted? This is something that a few Users wanted, including mostly Staff-ies. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 04:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I actually don't see that much in the way of discussion on the talk page or the deletion page...is there a forum topic I missed or something? :Honestly, I could really care less about it. If it stays, it stays; if it goes, it goes. If I see overwhelming support somewhere for deleting it; I'll do so. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 22:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Would You Like To Join The Organization? Spriting ::The colors of the panels DTN added were correct, it's just that the letters were not. Fortunately, those letters often appear in different panels, just with the wrong colors (generally). If you need an actual list of which panels should have which letters, I can look through my game tomorrow.Glorious CHAOS! 03:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::That would be great. If you can tell me which panels need which alterations, I will fix them. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 02:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) E-mail Please check your e-mail immediately. There is an important message from Yer mom and DTN. -- 03:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Dr.Redwan 666... I need a bit of help with something. User:Dr.Redwan 666... moved his user & talk pages to a couple of crap-pages, as you can see. I tried moving them back, but I don't have the ability or authority to do that, so if you don't mind...? --Neumannz 17:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) WIKI HELP Italian Version Hi BebopKate; my name's TheDekuLink and i want to create the italian version of Kingdom Hearts Wiki. I want to ask permission, because the Italian version, which I intend to do, re just translated the articles of this in Italian. There is already an K.H.Wiki in Italian, but as you can see is an old site unusued http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale. So... what do you think about my idea? Oh... obviously i'm italian. Hey, DekuLink...nice to meet you. ^_^ I think an Italian version of the wiki sounds like a wonderful idea. After all, we have a strong French counterpart already doing very well. I think we have an Italian-speaking editor or two around here somewhere who might be able to help. I don't speak any Italian myself, but if there's anything I or the other editors can do to give you a hand, please let us know. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 04:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot, i only have one question to ask in order to create an Italian counterpart of this site: can i normally create a wiki and then later connect it to this? The person you will want to ask is Troisnyxetienne; she is a mod here and the founder of the Francophone Kingdom Hearts wiki. She'll know the tricks to help you set up a different language wiki. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 20:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Anch'io sono italiano, ti posso aiutare a farlo, sono molto esperto in Heartless, Nessuno e so le poche informazioni che si sa tutt'ora degli Unversed. ho fatto anche una specie di libro, se hai bisogno del mio contributo sulla creazione del wikia italiano, puoi contare su di me. User:PRISON KEEPER 21/11/2009 21:58 (in Italy) Thank you Bepop, i will contact her. Grazie anche a te, Prison Keeper! Non appena avrò creato la wiki il tuo aiuto sarà fondamentale, tieniti aggiornato guardando la barra a sinistra delle lingue disponibili! :By the way, I think you forgot something, BK : Unbirth's the founder, not me. I'm an admin there, but that's all. ^_^ TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 16:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Excuse, Troisnyx. I just associate you with it more since I know you better. ^_^* [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 05:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Je suis revenue ! IP Issues Hi ^^ New Sig